


The Closest&the Closet

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 出逃祖国的核心组织科学家去投奔父亲的朋友，走错撞进等待着猎物的少校的房间。





	The Closest&the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> *战时背景，少校x流浪科学家  
> *the closest：最靠近的，最近的。 closet：密室，小房间；把…关在私室中  
> LOFTER@算数小能手&@沐浴球贩售中心

他一直沿着围墙走，已经好几个小时了。

 

与其说是走倒不如说是在跑，在逃亡。不久前的那场豪雨把广场上坠毁的黑鹰浇得更显残破，脸上蹭满黑灰的小孩用脏兮兮的手试图把陷入地缝的机头碎片拔出来，惯性使她摔了个人仰马翻，她什么也不知道，坐在积水上抱着因为饥饿而凹进去的肚子傻笑。

 

周围太吵了。全圆佑埋着头快步走向左边那片沙滩，他的衣服早就半干，脚底的细沙却还是吸饱了水分一滴也不肯吐出来，一粒一粒不断攀附在磨到旧得有些过分的靴跟上。

 

“是不是该换一双新的了。”他对刚才的自言自语感到可笑，这地方哪里才能淘到一双新的皮靴呢，拐角那家高级定制鞋店若即使没有变成废墟，那挺着大肚子的光头老板大概也在眼下这片死海里与其他成片的浮尸牵手作伴了。头顶上烈日干冷，配上这满是垃圾和枪支残骸的灰褐色沙滩倒是刚刚好，他边走边笑，甚至有了身处避风塘的温暖错觉，在这被磨牙吮血不知道姓名的暴徒追赶的情况下还能顺路欣赏此处阳光海滩，不失为记录逃亡的黑白照片添了一笔彩墨。

 

可是年轻人，你看看四周，一定会被吓坏的。

 

满口祈求和平跪在教堂面前的男人子弹早就上膛，不偏不倚打在全圆佑脚边。他是不是走得有些悠闲了，蹭掉的那一块牛筋底和扬沙代替他的左腿牺牲，现在可没有多余的时间为他们哀悼，他后脚跟陷得更深，不管不顾拼命跑了起来。

 

事到如今他也不得不相信自己活在毁灭前夕，这才蔚然而叹梦魇将至。他本该吃上那么一块煎至五成熟的带血牛排，然后在贴满裸女海报的小旅馆里继续旁人看不懂的奇怪研究，睡饱起身背上抱负继续出发，而今现在这块土地不适合挥洒梦想，方才那发子弹的温度过高灼伤脚底，他只能头也不抬的亡命狂奔。

 

全圆佑自然不想被人按下扳机就葬身他乡，祈求和平也只不过为了给自己提供一个与心爱的资料相拥到老的条件，其余的又关自己什么事呢？自己到底是为什么要落到眼下这为了活命而逃跑的狼狈样呢？他又绕回围墙，仿佛那一面砖头能唤醒他自身带着的安全感，好让他不那么在意后面的人此刻离他几尺几寸，有没有追手持那过重的机枪追上来。

 

地上的积水还没干透，那墙角的密密麻麻的青苔故意要看他出糗，毕竟没有什么比让狼狈到极点的逃难者再摔一个狗吃屎更能让人捧腹大笑了。不是死胡同。全圆佑松了口气，这一跤摔得并不重却正好让他滑进盲区，他下意识去扶鼻梁上的眼镜，却抓了个空。那价格不菲的金属框眼镜早就在一米开外折了腿，碎掉的镜片陷进泥里反光。

 

黑衣服上的土太显眼了，拍了也无济于事，好在后面的人像是跟丢了，让他有了得以喘息的缝隙。全圆佑靠着墙站起来，从口袋里掏出被揉成一团的手绘地图包着的指南针，湿漉漉、皱巴巴，和他此时此刻的脸一模一样。

 

穷途末路。

 

眼镜被摔坏，指南针失灵，地图看不清，甚至连这个城市的方言也陌生到以为自己不小心越过祖国边界。

 

年轻的男人没有照镜子也知道自己的样子尴尬万分。

 

天逐渐暗下来了，他必须朝着有光的地方去。没了眼镜行走的困难倍数翻了又翻，一天未进食的身子超负荷运行，如果前头那棕红色的独栋别墅是幻视的海市蜃楼，恐怕他不久就会像广场上那架坠毁的直升机躺在湿地只有往外出的气。

 

没有狂吠的烈犬，没有人看守，就连漂亮的玻璃门也没有上锁。一切都像为了给他这个可怜人一个容身之处似的安排好，全圆佑都快怀疑是个精心布置请他入瓮的陷阱。他的身子不听使唤，木质鞋架被撞的移了位置，屋子的主人就被这有些大的声响提醒出来迎客，那脚步声听起来不像是皱纹爬满脸庞的老人，要是个不怎么年轻的贵妇人也可以——

 

那就最好不过了。

 

可人在心里默念的愿望大多难以实现，穿着整齐军装的黑发男人出现在走廊的霎时，熟悉又巨大的压迫感铺天盖地朝全圆佑涌来，他忍住不适哑着嗓子发出留宿的乞求。男人并没有回应，额前的碎发在吊梢眼角打下阴影，走近看他漂亮的脸蛋反倒更令人生畏。

 

“……您听见我说的话了吗……长官？”

 

快回答吧，求你了，我快要说不出话了。全圆佑扯着嘴角努力使自己的表情看上去不那么僵硬，侧过头的瞬间却被对面那比自己还矮上一截的男人揪着衣领摔进餐厅。

 

他的衣服已经干透了。

 

桌子角撞到胯骨酥酥麻麻却不感觉痛，这间屋子太亮了，连同男人金色肩章反射出来的光都迷得他睁不开眼睛。权顺荣靠近一步将他抵坐在坚实的餐桌，只裹住了三根手指的皮质手套抚上他平直的唇线，随即在那过于消瘦的面颊上用力拍了拍。

 

“脸还不错。”

 

全圆佑什么也听不懂，却在裤子被扯下的那一刻知道大难临头。他自然明白军阀头子们平日里不见光却又能公诸于世的癖好，也明白自己现在还能留在这栋房子里是被当成了送上门的“那类人”。

 

动作太粗暴了，裤子的被撕开长长一道口子，一门心思砸在钻研上的科学家的性器并未使用过，眼下却被身前的男人握在手里不轻不重的揉捏。

 

“不是、我不是…请不要……！”全圆佑慌了神，本能的手脚并用去抵住那人，奈何力气早就被磨光，软绵绵的反抗倒成了调情。

 

年轻的少校并不留心在让这并不乖顺的男人安静，放开还未勃起的那处顺着会阴滑下去，手指停留片刻便施了力去绕着圈按压那圈褶皱。寒气从尾椎骨窜到头顶，全圆佑的腰绷得笔直，下唇近乎被咬到破皮，眼下的情况完全在预料之外，如果自己有预知能力宁可在那又湿又冷的暗巷里躲上一夜，不用于性交的身体部位在此刻被陌生人抚弄，羞耻感压得他五脏六腑都快要爆炸。

 

手套没有被脱下来。穴口干涩，没有任何润滑食指径直捅了进去，下眼睑形同虚设，生理性的眼泪顺着酸涩的鼻腔上升，淌满整张脸，他想反抗身子却不听使唤，像铜像一般僵在桌角动弹不得。

 

好痛。

 

权顺荣像在看一场自己亲手编的好戏，食指搅动了数下往旁边扯开一小条缝隙将中指也顺势塞进去。身前的男人抖个不停，死死抠着木桌的指甲盖都快掀翻，他的嘴唇真的被咬破了，混着眼泪一起滑到漂亮的下巴。

 

全圆佑看不清，只凭感觉下半身都像被撕成两半，那戴着手套的两根手指无异于亮出尖牙的蟒蛇在体内横冲直闯乱窜，眼前的男人在笑，这幅光景好像令他十分满意了。

 

又羞又愤。

 

后槽牙下一秒就要被咬碎，他真的没了力气，皱着眉头手脚并用的去抵抗，像被老虎咬紧脖子还在用最后一口气挣扎的角马。

 

哐啷。

 

手臂碰到硬物，桌上叫不出名字的酒被打翻，眼前的男人连同自己都被泼了满身。

 

他的衣服又变湿了。

 

滴答。

 

逼仄的浴室里喷头还在滴水，瘦削的男人被水极其凶狠地淋了一面，酸涩的痛觉冲刷成钝钝的湿冷。全圆佑觉得自己四肢百骸都在渗水，血腥气带了电，和冰凉的瘴气一起打得他浑身颤抖。

 

好像变热了，火辣辣的腥气从他太阳穴顺着冷汗一路烧到腹股沟，刚被暴力挺进的穴口抽动着，那份灼烧渐渐抽成幽光，是镜子里映出门缝的一线蓝。刚被他洒了满身红酒的男人在身后站着，坚硬的指节抵着膝畔，吼了句他听不太懂的话，把自己的衬衣解开砸到浴缸里。

 

“你还真挺有性格的我看”，权顺荣被气笑了，沉默寡言惜字如金，痛得龇牙咧嘴也不哼一声，到底给他叫的什么人，穿着打扮也……难道刚从那边逃过来就做这个了吗，也挺不容易的。

 

服了，权顺荣今天无处发泄的火气在这一杯酒的催化下熊熊地烧起来，对全圆佑的身体和精神来说无疑都是摧枯拉朽之灾，权顺荣并没打算放过他，豁然抽开皮带，扣头正打在男人薄薄的臀上。

 

“嘶——”，全圆佑的下唇早就被自己咬破了，新鲜的血腥味掩盖了漂白水的气味，权顺荣挺了挺腰，刚被当做武器的两根手指还锢禁在皮质手套里，面前的男人还是不声不响，这样的沉默终于把他的耐心彻底耗尽。

 

“转过来！”

 

“转过身来！”，他提高音量又喊了一遍，皱着眉头扳过男人的肩膀，才发现这小子比他还高一点，全圆佑踏着踉跄的脚步被这么一推，就跪到了地板上，一丝力气都没有的手臂撑不住，脑袋沉沉浸入浴缸的温水里。他在瞬间变窄的感官世界里终于明白这个人要对他做什么，又把他当成了做什么的，是怪自己误打误撞，命运不肯垂怜，迷途者必定永远迷途。

 

权顺荣的手套还没摘，柔软的皮子被浸湿好几遍打了褶，他啐了一口索性直接拽着男人的头发强迫他抬头看自己，一双幽暗的深眸对上他火烧的怒意，两个人都瑟缩了一下。年轻少校的下颔线是刀削斧凿的工业文明，锋利得如同他整饬的魄力，弯刀向下点了点，努向自己站立的下身。

 

“你、最、好、给、我、快、点”

 

咬牙切齿吐出的这半句话毫无疑问是威胁，全圆佑在他语速放慢之后勉强理解了意思，在后脑的麻痹感里痛苦地闭了眼，泪水打湿本就湿淋淋的脸庞，从离开那一刻起已经没有什么是属于他的了，包括自己这具身体。他顺从地把手按在暴躁的男人的胯骨，忍着撕裂唇肉的刺痛吞吐起那根硬挺的异物。

 

戳弄喉头的痛跟刚才经历的痛比起来已经不算痛了，全圆佑这么想着，重复的动作里竟然感觉有热流往下身涌，颤粟的神经啪嚓一声断开，痛还是爽分不清了，身前男人一下下进入又抽出的性器是足够热的，而他渴求着那份热。无可违抗的生理本能让他的下身也堪堪抬头，冷静持重的科学家此时毫无尊严地趴跪在陌生男人的膝下为他求欢，自己竟然还该死地起了反应。

 

“行了行了”，权顺荣这才想起手套始终都没摘，伸手去捏全圆佑的下巴，力气大得像是要捏碎他脆弱的骨骼一样，看着那副倔强清冷的样子又咧开嘴笑了，“做这个不能这样你知道吗？”

 

“也没人教教你”，他摘下手套用力拍了拍男人一丝赘肉都没有的脸，清脆的响声加了点耻感，权顺荣很满意地拽他起身，手直接摸到鼠蹊处探看他的反应，总算带了点温情把虚弱的细瘦胳膊架到自己肩头。“来之前居然准备都不做的吗…”，他在这档子事上直来直去惯了，箍着男人的腰就要往里挤，他的套子是没有润滑剂的那种，平时顺手用来密封枪口保护枪膛。

 

架子上还有半盒凡士林，权顺荣手指已经不管不顾地插进里面开始搅动，于是直接用牙齿拧开盖子，马马虎虎糊了半手就继续下一步的动作，狠劲地拍了一下全圆佑的屁股，厉声喊了句“放松”。

 

麻木了，全圆佑不知道怎么操控自己的身体了，入侵感渐渐消失，凡士林的膏体在温热后起效，被太粗暴对待而渗血的后穴得到点抚慰，他几乎是下意识地咬上自己的手腕，肉刃的挺进也在这一刻开始。

 

“操……”，年轻的少校忍不住骂出脏话，逼仄的甬道显然是从未被开发过的地界，他被绞紧包裹得满脸通红，可是即使是这样怀里那瘦削的一片还是不肯发出声音，咬自己的胳膊咬得死紧死紧。

 

“我说了放松”，肉刃毫不留情一寸寸侵入，权顺荣烧起来的手掌啪地又扇上全圆佑的左臀，这下就顺利放松一隅，得了法子的男人继续着掌掴和训斥，怀里的人指节痉挛着张了张，嘴唇颤抖着还是叫不出声，没被拿去咬的手臂无力地垂落下去。

 

“这小子…到底是什么……”，艰难摩擦之间生发出的快感和恐惧一起促成两个人同频率的颤抖，权顺荣的神经也在自己缴械的那瞬间啪嚓一声断掉，明明是任自己摆布的男人此时变成令他心生惧意的master，权顺荣哑着嗓子叫了声喂，低头吻了吻全圆佑满是汗的后颈，扯下套子扔进垃圾桶，抽起人的腰把他扶到起居室。

 

手忙脚乱弄好推过去的红茶表下敬意也表下歉意，权顺荣突然惴惴不安起来，满心不可名状的感受快要溢出来，放缓语气拍了下男人的肩膀。

 

“你走吧。”

 

“我，没有地方可以去。”，还在小幅抖个不停的男人盯了他半晌，拽过桌上的便笺写下这么一行湿淋淋的剖白。


End file.
